Hints
by Notthatyouwouldmind
Summary: The new era has started! #LY2D
"Hey, Tegan! Wassup?" I asked my twin as I picked up the phone. "Hey, Sar. Just checking in. You ready to start dropping the hints?" I could hear all the excitement in Tegan's voice and I can't help but to smile at the sweet tone. "Yeah, totally. Wanna come over to watch the fandom go cray and dead with me?" I bite my lip and wait patiently for Tegan's answer. "Sure, why not. You home alone?" My heart jumps and I start to talk faster than I mean to. "Just me and the cats. Stacy's at work and will stay there until late night probably. I'm sending Uber to your house. Get ready in 15, okay?" I can hear a lot of shuffling on the other side. "Alright, babe. I'll grab something to wear and be right over. K, bye." "See you, Tee."

I hang up and open the instagram app. Deathstar. That is the first hint. God, we're such nerds. The second I post it I lay back on my back on the bed with Mickey curled up at my side and watch the comments roll in. I can't help but to feel slightly guilty since this is the start of a new era, only if virtually so far, and Tegan is not here with me yet. But she will be soon and we're gonna celebrate because I expect nothing but positive reactions. As my thoughts run in a million directions about what's to come, I notice it's time to drop the next hint. A skull. Another symbol of death. The fans see through this right away and add theories about the symbolic and how's it all gonna turn out. They're mostly right. Suddenly I hear a car on the quiet street outside and Tegan's cheery voice as she says bye to the driver. The cats are barely able to turn their heads as I disappear from the bedroom and run downstairs.

I open the door quickly with a huge smile and say hi to my sister. Tegan stares at me with a smirk. "Why are you still in the pajamas?" That's not entirely true, I'm wearing a plaid shirt and yes, PJs pants. "Well, I am going nowhere today, so there's no reason to change." I answer and pull Tegan into a hug and give her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you to death." she whispers in my ear. I pull away from her and slap her lightly on her arm. "Stop it, Tee!" She shrugs and says sincerely. "It's true, though." We close the door and walk into the living room area where Tegan drops her jacket on the couch. "How are the kids doing?" Tegan asks which so much interest, I'm not sure if she really cares or is just teasing. "They're upstairs. Let me post the next hint quick and we can go check on them." Death valley. "Where we at right now?" "Death." Tegan raises both of her eyebrows and bites her lip. "Sounds so hot when you say it like that." I move two steps to be close enough to sneak my arms around Tegan's hips and pull her against my body. "I know." I kiss her with so much passion it takes her by surprise. I tease her bottom lip with my tongue but hear one of the kitties meowing and I'm forced to break the perfect moment. "Ugh, they're fighting again." I say clearly frustrated. I take Tegan's hand and we head upstairs to the bedroom. "Hi babies!" Tegan greets the cats in a high pitched voice and they both run right to her. She sits down on the ground at the end of the bed and Holiday and Mickey jump into her lap ready to get loves and cuddles. I sit on the bed in front of Tegan and grab my phone. "2." I state simply and post a picture of a hand making a peace sign on our instagram. Although the sound of the cats purring gets louder every second in the room, those bitches get bored with my twin's affection very fast and run off chasing after each other out of the room.

Tegan stands up to close the door and then return to knee right in front of me. A cute smile plays on her lips as she looks me straight in the eye and says "Let's see if I read your hints right." She takes my bottom lip gently in between her teeth and pulls it with a groan then let it go. She attacks my mouth again sliding her tongue past my lips firmly but oh so softly. I close my eyes and put my hands behind her neck enjoying the closeness. The overwhelming feeling of our tongues touching so sensually makes me moan. Tegan takes that as a signal to move her hands under my shirt and starts to scratch on my back softly. We continue the heated kiss for a while not rushing anywhere. We part after a while and Tegan looks down at my boobs with a smirk. She slowly strarts to open the buttons on my shirt and place a kiss on each patch of my newly exposed skin. As Tegan lips sucks on my collarbone I can feel an incredible pool start to form in my pants. Only my twin can turn me on this much so fast. My shirt is fully open now and Tegan does not hesitate twice to circle my nipples with her tongue giving each endless attention. She's got me in the palm of her hand right now and I reward her effort and moan her name softly. "Tee, I missed you so much." It's been over a month since we were together like this for the last time. Tegan runs and the hooks her index finger on the waist band of my pants and I lift my hips in agreement. The second she pulls the pants down the smell of my excitement fills the room. "Mmmhhmm, I can tell." Tegan hums with what I assume is satisfaction.

She places several delicate kisses on my navel, around my belly button and descends lower to stop and stare at my exposed pussy. She looks up to find me blushing. "You're the most beautiful angel, Sara. Can I?" I nod slowly with a shaky breath. Tegan leans forward to run the tip of her tongue through my folds and flick it fast a few times on the top of my clit then pulls back. I gasp at the sensation of the first contact and close my eyes ready for the ride of my life. Tegan parts my folds with her thumbs and slides her tongue up on the inside of my left lip, circle my clit and run her tongue down my right lip. "This feels so good, babe." I moan out and Tegan resumes her action speeding up a bit every time she starts a new round. Suddenly her tongue is at my opening and she dives just the tip in and hums with a smile. The hum resonates through my pussy and I put my hands on her head tugging Tegan's locks subtly and push her closer to my center. "You want my inside?" Tegan does not wait for my answer but slides the flat of her tongue from my opening up to my clit and takes it all into her hot mouth. I throw my head back and throw my right leg over Tegan's shoulder. I voice my need with a loud moan and my sister lowers her mouth back down, stiffs her tongue and starts to push inside of my core. The feeling of her pushing against my G-spot is amazing but she doesn't stop there and push deeper into my clenching walls. My breath is out of control as Tegan speeds up her action sliding in and out of me making sure to hit my clit with her nose as much as possible. With the neckbreaking speed Tegan pounds into me without any mercy, I near the orgasm faster than a horny teenage boy. I gush into Tegan's mouth and start to spasm my walls around her tongue. She curls the tip of her tongue up and push against my G-spot again to keep me going. I moan and scream her name along with some obscenities until I'm out of breath. Tegan slows down and gently pulls her to tongue out of me but keeps her face burried in the mess she made for a few more seconds. She laps at my pussy not really cleaning the wetness just savoring my taste. Tegan finishes with a small kiss on my clitoris. She kiss up my body leaving a trace of my cum on her way. Her lips wet with my juices feel so good against my skin as she puts them on my belly. "Time to drop another hint, princess." I'm still not completely recovered from my way to heaven and back basking in the afterglow. Tegan gets up and sits next to me on the bed pulling me into a hug and lay my head on her chest. "I love you to death, Tee." Tegan chuckles and gives a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Where's my phone?" Tegan scans the bed, stretch a little to reach it and puts it in my hand. "Thanks." I quickly post a toonie on our instagram and try to free myself from Tegan's arms. "Sup babe?" "I need to pee." I stand up not putting my pants back on and walk into the bathroom. As I walk out Tegan is laid back on the bed smirking at the view of my bare ass heading to open the bedroom door. Both cats sit in the hallway observing my naked figure rather puzzled. "Come in babies!" Holiday is the first to move and when she enters the room I lay down on the ground and grab my phone. The cat keeps her distance as I turn on the camera and point it at us. "Sara, this is so dirty. What even are you doing? Is that vid for me? An invitation for round two?" I giggle "No, Tegan! Nobody will see me from the waist down, just half of my face and the cat. That's for the snapchat. I'll post it right after we drop all the hints and reveal the name of the album. Be quiet now, please." Tegan obeys and that's when I notice the birds chirping outside. So cute. Plus the sun rays hitting me just at the right angle makes the vid lit. Holiday sits at my head not to sure what to do though. "Done!" I announce. "Come here." Tegan calls at me and I join her on the bet. She kisses me very softly, smiles at me and says "Hashtag LY2D"


End file.
